


you're a marvel, girl

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [11]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Love Letters, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with crushing on a telepath is exactly that: crushing on a telepath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a marvel, girl

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: secret admirer

Jubilee really should have known better than to develop a crush on Jean Grey, because Jean was a _telepath_ , of _course_  she would be figured out almost right away.

Which meant going on the offensive, really.  She wanted to date Jean, and that meant making that abundantly clear.

Step one: secret admirer notes.

She left the first one on Jean's usual seat in literature class.

It read:

_Hey, Marvel Girl:_

_Yeah, Red, I mean you.  You're a marvel girl, even if people think you're the freakiest of the freaks around here.  You're gorgeous and intimidating, but I think I could handle that, if you were into giving me a try._

_Just give me a sign -- leave a note inside The Man Who Would Be King by tomorrow morning, and we'll take it from there._

_Kisses:_

_Y. S. A._

The next morning, she checked the book -- there was only one copy, and nobody ever took it out -- and sure enough, there was a response.

_Secret Admirer:_

_I think you're pretty cool.  See me tonight by fountain after curfew?_

\-- _M. G._

Jubilee grinned.  This was gonna be great.


End file.
